Books
& Nbsp↵ LIVRE'' 1:'' l es clefs du Temps Eleven-year-old twins Jason and Julia have just moved from London to an old mansion on the English coast. Their new home is filled with twisting tunnels and strange artifacts from around the world, and the twins can't wait to discover all its secrets. Before long, Jason, Julia, and their friend Rick stumble upon a mysterious-looking door hidden behind an old wardrobe. But none of the keys in the house will open it. What lies behind the door? And why has someone tried to conceal it? Jason, Julia, and Rick are determined to find out, no matter what it takes.... Book 2: The Long Lost Map The continuing story of Julia, Jason and Rick and their adventures in ancient Egypt. Julia winds up back home, while the boys are stuck with their new friend Maruk. A few more villains and a few betrayals take this journey to the next stage. Book 3: l a maison aux miroirs Julia, Jason and Rick are back in book 3 and they are out to get Oblivia Newton. She's stolen the map, her man Manfred has stolen the key and they are tearing down a house to get at another door. The kids are out to solve the Moore mystery and save the time doors. Book 4: Isle Of Masks ''' Jason, Julia, and Rick are convinced that Kilmore Cove's long-lost inventor, Peter Dedalus, isn't lost in the present day. He's lost behind one of the Doors to Time, and it's up to the kids to find him! One riddle after another leads them to 18th century Venice, where Peter Dedalus's eccentric inventions are scattered around the city. The kids are convinced that each step brings them closer and closer to the discovery of a lifetime. But Oblivia Newton is hot on their trail, and, from what they can tell, Dedalus is nowhere to be found. . . ''Book 5:'' '''The Guardians of Stone Who is really Ulysses Moore? Jason, Julia e Rick stanno per scoprire la verità. Jason, Julia and Rick are about to discover the truth. Ma anche Oblivia e Manfred, sopravvissuto all'ennesimo volo dalla scogliera, stanno per realizzare il loro sogno: entrare a Villa Argo e oltrepassare la Porta del Tempo. But Oblivia and Manfred, who survived the nth flight from the cliff, about to realize their dream: to go to Villa Argo and pass the Door of Time. Per fermarli, i tre ragazzi devono trovare Black Vulcano, il vecchio amico di Ulysses che guidava il treno di Kilmore Cove, e impossessarsi della Prima Chiave. To stop them, the three boys must find Black Vulcan, the old friend of Ulysses who was driving the train of Kilmore Cove, and take possession of the First Key. Per loro si prepara un nuovo viaggio. For them, it prepares a new journey. Destinazione: XII secolo, il Giardino dell'eterna giovinezza. Destination: the twelfth century, the Gardens of eternal youth. Riddle: If you want to go, fellow travelers, metà di sabbia e metà di vento half sand and half of the wind devi riempire il tuo cuore you fill your heart and friends, believe me, at least one hundred. (From Wikipedia) Book 6: The First Key ''' Ulysses Moore is alive. He has always been at Argo Manor,right under the noses of Jason and Julia. Rick is discovered raiding the home of Nestor, the old gardener. Meanwhile, the twins are trapped in the Middle Ages with Oblivia Newton and her henchman Manfred. Everyone wants the same thing: to find the first key, the only key able to open any door of Time. It is the moment of truth. Finally, students will have an answer to their questions, but there is no trace of the First Key. Oblivia is launching a search at sea, when suddenly ... Riddle: When they finally discover the secret, guard with his identity. It is my prayer: be discreet If you give her freedom Kilmore Cove (From Wikipedia) ''Book 7:'' The Hidden City Venice. In a niche in the ceiling of Ca 'the Snotlings, which is restoring his mother, Anita Bloom finds a book of drawings. When it opens, you feel invaded by a strange sensation, as if someone was watching from the pages ... Not only that, the book is interspersed with written notes with mysterious symbols, the same used in the diaries of Ulysses Moore. There is only one way to find out what they mean and what is the connection between the book the author of Kilmore Cove reach the village hidden in Cornwall and get help from Julia, Jason and Rick ... Riddle: If I lose the white oak of love, twins with the help firs meeting. Black is the house of a thousand calls says so, which indicates the hideout the indigo (From Wikipedia) Book 8: 'The Master of Lightning ' Anita, Rick and Jason leave secretly in search of the country died. At Kilmore Cove, meanwhile, Julia must quickly find a copy of the book of Morice Moreau to communicate with her friends and help them. Anita, Rick and Jason, in fact, are in trouble. The Incendiary and their leader, Malarius Voynich, who want to destroy the country dies using their most dangerous weapon: fire. The kids are engaged in a race against time to save the country and its last inhabitant, and find out once and for all, the secret of the Gates of Time. Riddle: Three columns of grass pave the way leading to the border of water. If the gate is closed, remember not to knock. It is considered rude, however, turn off the water. (From Wikipedia) ''Book 9:' The Shadow Labyrinth Anita, Jason and Rick decide to cross the threshold of the Door of Time and Death of the country that find themselves in an underground world, dark and inhospitable. Thus began an exhausting descent into the bowels of the earth, to the very heart of all imaginary places. The Labyrinth. It is here that lies the key to the mystery of the manufacturers of doors, but not only in its depths a terrible danger awaits them. Meanwhile, Tommy and Julia try to avert the threat of Incendiary, which have now arrived at the gates of Kilmore Cove ... Riddle: Three Lost Boys there in no where, unknown in the corridors searching for the path of Kilmore Cove. (From Wikipedia) Book 10: The Land of Ice On their return to Kilmore Cove, Jason, Julia, Anita and Rick are waiting for a disturbing truth: the inhabitants of the country lies a traitor. Someone who has never stopped plotting in the shadows. And, with the help of Incendiary, is to carry out his revenge. The thin thread of a series of clues lead the four friends to the place where they kept all the answers: Agarthi, the legendary lost city hidden in the ice in the mountains of Tibet, which no one, no even Ulysses Moore, has ever succeeded in reaching. It is the place where it all begins, where the passages that connect the Gates of Time are activated.They have little time to complete the Ivory Gate up and running. They tied with threads of hope your eyes your days as a sailor and love. Now it's time to open them and leave the room and you, Captain, to resume the sea. (From Wikipedia) Book 11: The Ash Garden There is an isolated island in the ocean of time. A wild and inhospitable place from which escape is impossible. A place where Ulysses Moore would never have wanted to set foot, but he has no choice, because that is where lies the key to find Penelope. Little does she know that the chain of events was set in motion and that his most dangerous enemy is coming from the past to unleash his vengeance. It's time for travelers Imaginary, to face the crucial challenge ... Riddle: Ink on wings and ships with pitch, between the ports of dreams, and surprise travelers friends of the sea, or time, in its place they found the door that leads to terror ... (From Wikipedia) Book 12: The Travelers Club Imaginary Kilmore Cove is under attack: Mr. Spencer has managed to reach the country on board his ship from black sails, in revenge for his old enemy, Ulysses Moore. Jason and Julia hastily lead them to a secret hideaway, with the intention to tackle alone the evil Spencer. But to stop it must first understand what is its weak point ... Meanwhile, Nestor? is determined to find his wife Penelope, who died under mysterious circumstances many years ago: the last time I saw it, it seems, was right in the company of Spencer... (From Wikipedia) (Look up Pierdimenico Baccalario and go to his Wiki page. You'll have to click "Translate This" while still on the Google search page. It'll translate the Wiki page from Italian to English, and go to the section, "Ulysses Moore". It'll have all the books out in Italian. That's how I found the names of books 10-12.)